It uses a syringe pump or infusion pump in order to inject a liquid medication or blood (hereinafter, ‘liquid medication or blood’ will be briefly described ‘liquid medication’) into the patient while controlling it at a constant and considerably high degree of precision.
The conventional infusion pump has a high failure rate because overload is applied to the machine due to differences in elasticity of the tube by manufacturers. To get a high degree of precision for a syringe pump, the machine becomes complicated with a large size, and its use is possible only if it is installed immovably at a position. Although the syringe pump has a high degree of precision, it is hard to use it as a large volumetric pump, and using it as a large volumetric pump has an inconvenience that it has to be operated repetitively.
In addition, the conventional syringe pump or infusion pump has the pressure of the discharged a liquid medication varied according to the installation position of the receptacle or blood pack, namely, the head of liquid. Therefore, there is inconvenience in that the receptacle or blood pack has to be installed at a certain height by using a pole.
Also, since the degree of precision of the syringe pump or infusion pump is limited beforehand, a pump requiring a high degree of precision has the low feed rate of a liquid medication. Therefore, there is no way to use a syringe pump or infusion pump having different capacity according to the required injection rate and degree of precision of the liquid medication, so it becomes a burden to user that many syringe pumps or infusion pumps need to be provided beforehand.
Moreover, the conventional infusion pump is of a type pressed or squeezed tube by the terminal of the machine, and the syringe pump is of a type that medicine is injected by pushing the plunger of syringe. Therefore, these pumps are all of a type of controlling medicine indirectly, so they may have the terminal overloaded or the machine structure is complicated; reliability is low because of frequent troubles, the price is high, nursing manpower is required, and remote control is difficult.